dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
James Carter Cathcart
|birthplace = West Long Branch, New Jersey, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Writer Pianist Vocalist |areas_active = New York |active = 1981-present |status = Active }}James Carter Cathcart (born January 4, 1954 in West Long Branch, New Jersey), often credited as Carter Cathcart or Jimmy Zoppi, is a American voice actor, bassist and vocalist. He's best known for voicing Gary in Pokémon as well as James, Meowth and Professor Oak since Season 9. He also is known for voicing Vector in Sonic X. Career He has been playing with bands since high school and has been the vocalist of the Carter Cathcart Band since 1981. Zoppi's first voiceover part was O.G. Readmore on the ABC Weekend Special. After that, he recorded voice overs for Kit Kat candy bars, Good Humor, Coors Light, and others. Jimmy Zoppi later auditioned in voice acting and has since become known for a prolific amount of anime dub voice work for Central Park Media, Media Blasters, DuArt Film & Video, TAJ Productions, NYAV Post and once had multiple roles in many shows from 4Kids Entertainment. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Ultraman Tiga'' (1996-1997) - Masami Horii Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Tama & Friends'' (1993-1994) - Bengbu, Wocket *''The Slayers'' (1995) - Vrumugun, Dilgear, Prince Philionel (eps. 25-26), Saman (ep. 1), Zorom (ep. 7), Wizard (ep. 11), Thief (ep. 11), Zaboga (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Slayers NEXT'' (1996) - Prince Philionel, Demia (eps. 3-4), Dragon Cuisine Master (ep. 7), Chef (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Gary Oak, Mr. Charles Goodshow, Dr. Namba, Samurai (ep. 4), Tommy (ep. 34), Cassandra's Grandmother (ep. 42), Todd Snap (eps. 53-55, 187-189), Cleavon Shpielbunk (ep. 69), Shimajio (ep. 96), Mayor of Trovitopolis (ep. 102), Hagatha (ep. 121), Nagatha (ep. 121), Kurt (eps. 142-143), Kenzo (ep. 166), Old Man Shuckle (ep. 170), Infernando (ep. 181), Gan Gogh (ep. 185), Timothy (ep. 191), Talking Pidgey (ep. 195), Talking Rattata (ep. 195), Jack Pollockson (ep. 197), Myron (ep. 208), Captain Marius (ep. 210), Wings Alexander (ep. 223), Carter (ep. 225), Pryce (ep. 237), Kaburagi (ep. 250) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (1997) - Miki Kaoru, Suzuki, Tanaka, Yamada *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Prince Philionel, Additional Voices *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Gary Oak, Dr. Namba *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Butchie, Chess (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Weevil Underwood, Loomis *''Fighting Foodons'' (2001-2002) - Cinnamonkey *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (2001-2003) - Sir Gallant (ep. 54), Chef Nagoya (ep. 86) *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Kouji Yamada / Damayaji *''Mew Mew Power'' (2002-2003) - Tarb *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - James (eps. 146-192), Meowth (eps. 146-192), Professor Oak (eps. 146-192), Gary Oak, Butch (ep. 176), Mr. Charles Goodshow, Dr. Namba, Mr. Briney (ep. 18), Stephanie's Father (ep. 34), Sigourney (ep. 104), Evian (ep. 156), Oriba (ep. 176), Tournament Referee (ep. 176), Zeus (ep. 183) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Grandpa Muscle, Boaconda *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Vector, Scarship, Unit 3 Officer (ep. 1), Man (ep. 2), Scientist B (ep. 2), Police Officer (ep. 3), Construction Worker A (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - James, Meowth, Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Butch, Dr. Namba, Mr. Sukizo (eps. 161-191), Cal (ep. 42), Carny (ep. 82) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - James, Meowth, Professor Oak, Russet (ep. 105) *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - James, Meowth, Professor Oak, Myron (ep. 29) *''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' (2016-present) - James, Meowth, Professor Oak OVAs & Specials *''Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' (2006) - James, Meowth, Professor Oak Anime Films *''Pokémon: the First Movie'' (1998) - Fergus *''Pokémon Ranger & the Temple of the Sea'' (2006) - James, Meowth, Additional Voices *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' (2007) - James, Meowth, Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior'' (2008) - James, Meowth, Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life'' (2009) - James, Meowth, Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' (2010) - James, Meowth *''Pokémon the Movie: Black/White - Victini & Reshiram/Zekrom'' (2011) - James, Meowth *''Pokémon: Genesect & the Legend Awakened'' (2013) - James, Meowth *''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction'' (2014) - James, Meowth *''Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages'' (2015) - James, Meowth *''Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel'' (2016) - James, Meowth *''Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You!'' (2017) - Professor Oak, James, Meowth *''Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us'' (2018) - James, Meowth Writer *Pokémon Advanced Generation *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *Pokémon Best Wishes! *Pokémon XY *Pokémon Sun & Moon *Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon *Pokémon Ranger & the Temple of the Sea *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai *Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior *Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions *Pokémon the Movie: Black/White - Victini & Reshiram/Zekrom *Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Pokémon: Genesect & the Legend Awakened *Pokémon the Movie: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction *Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages *Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel *Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us Trivia *Following the retirement of Kayzie Rogers at the start of Sun & Moon series, he is now the longest serving voice actor in the English dub of Pokémon External Links *James Carter Cathcart at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *James Carter Cathcart on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for DuArt